Candle Night, Ghost Stories
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Giotto mengajak teman-temannya bercerita hantu. Dan, lihat yang terjadi./ I am Newbie here!


Aka: halo, Akane baru disini, Akane hanyalah seorang author nista yang suka nulis fanfiction gaje dan nge-stalker Hibari

Yofu: Enak aje! Hibari kan pacar gue! Sialan!

Yoru: Woi bego! Apa salah lu sampe otak lu error gini?! Hibari cowok! Lu cowok!

Yofu: ehehehehe...

Rina: yang bener Hibari pacar gue!

Aka: diem! Hibari pacar gue!

Rina: gue udah bantuin lu nulis nih fanfic juga, sampe dimarahin pembina

Aka: yah, kan Akane bawa laptop, jadi nulis aja kalo lagi bosen, itu sih DEEL! DERITA LO!

Hibari: sori, gue gak lepel ama kalian, pacar gue Cuma Tsuna seorang.

Tsuna:#blushing

Aka: akh, udah ah! Gokudera mana? Dia baca opening(Disclaimer maksudnya), kan?

Gokudera: o-Oke, um...

_**Title: Candle Night, Ghost Stories **_

_**Warn: Abal, Gaje, OOC, OOT, De el el **_

_**Disclaimer: Amano Akira of course **_

_**I am newbie here, don't flame me if the story is weird **_____

_**Tu**_

_**Wa**_

_**Ga **_

_**Pat!**_

_**Hajimaru! **_

"Apakah semuanya sudah ada disini?" Tanya Giotto, ada Yamamoto dan Asari, Hibari, Gokudera, Reborn, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Chrome, Ryohei, Mukuro dan Tsuna. 12 orang termasuk dirinya. Yang lain hanya menggangguk, kecuali Tsuna yang ketakutan, wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Ki – kita mau ap – apa?" Tanya Tsuna dengan wajah pucat, Giotto hanya tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Kita akan bercerita hantu malam ini, semua yang ada dikamar harus ikut!" Giotto menyeringai saat melihat adiknya Tsuna, menganga lebar.

"Tidak! Aku benci cerita hantu! Aku tidak ikut!" rengek Tsuna. Giotto berdecak pelan, yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan pasangan kakak-beradik itu dengan keringat di kening masing-masing.

"Oke, aku punya 12 lilin, jadi cukup untuk kita semua, masing-masing memegang satu lilin, yang dapat giliran harus bercerita. Mengerti?" tanya Giotto. Yang lain kembali mengangguk, Giotto pun membagikan lilin itu satu per satu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ikut!" rengek Tsuna lagi.

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Semua yang ada dikamar harus ikut!" Giotto pun mengambil sebuah korek api dari sakunya dan menyalakan lilin secara bergantian. Dan sentuhan terakhir, mematikan lampu.

"Siapa yang pertama?" tanya Gokudera. Yang lain langsung menatap Giotto.

"Ke – kenapa aku?!" tanya Giotto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Asari dengan ternang berkata, "Karena kau yang mengajak kami semua dan mengadakan permainan ini, jadi, kau duluan."

"H – hah? Baiklah! Baiklah!" Giotto berdeham sebentar, untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dari dahak. "Kau tahu cerita tentang 'hantu perpustakaan Namimori'?" tanya Giotto dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Yang lain mengangguk, kecuali Hibari, ia tampak acuh tak acuh.

"Ah! Jangan cerita itu!" rengek Tsuna lagi. "Dame-Tsuna, urusai." Ucap Giotto, kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terpotong.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata legenda itu benar. Aku, mengalaminya, dan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihatnya. Saat itu, aku dan Alaude pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam sebuah novel, saat itu sekolah sudah mulai sepi, kalau tidak salah, aku dan Alaude berada di sekolah sampai pukul 7 malam hari. Dan, suasana perpustakaan tampak sepi, aku menyuruh Alaude untuk menunggu di luar, disaat aku sedang mencari rak tempat novel tersebut, aku melihat seorang gadis, dengan seragam Namimori berdarah-darah, tubuhnya tampak hancur, dengan leher mau putus-"

Seketika suasana menjadi tegang, Tsuna menggenggam lengan Hibari yang ada disebelahnya, dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya, ia mau menangis rasanya. Dasar Dame-Tsuna. Sementara itu Lal Mirch tersenyum kecil.

"Dan, cerita selesai." Giotto meniup lilin miliknya. "Ada apa?" tanya Giotto pada Lal Mirch.

"Hee...jadi benar kau pacaran dengan Alaude?" tanya Lal Mirch penuh arti.

"U – urusai! Ak – aku hanya – " wajah Giotto merah padam. "Huh. Kakak beradik yang kompak." Komentar Colonello.

"Se – selanjutnya kau, Yamamoto! Su – sudah!" Ujar Giotto yang masih memerah.

"Um...baiklah, masih berhubungan dengan Namomori. Kejadian ini, sewaktu aku sedang berlatih baseball, tidak seram, sih. Tetapi jika kau mengalaminya, ini akan seram sekali!"

"Sudahlah, Yakyuu-baka! Cepat lanjutkan!" protes Gokudera tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Jadi, waktu itu aku datang untuk latihan ke sekolah, aku datang pada hari minggu, dan langit tampak masih gelap." Yamamoto mulai bercerita. "Di saat aku berhenti untuk beristirahat, aku mendengar tangisan seorang wanita, dan arahnya dari tengah lapangan. Disaat aku datang untuk memeriksanya, tangisan itu berhenti, dan sekilas aku melihat bayangan putih dan bergerak sangat cepat. Aku berpikir, tidak mungkin orang biasa berlari seperti itu. Dan ketika aku melihat ke tengah lapangan, aku melihat seorang wanita melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Ia terlihat cantik, dengan gaun putih bergaya Eropa dan surai panjangnya. Namun kecantikan itu tidak bertahan lama, wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi penuh luka dan berdarah-darah. Disaat aku mengedipkan mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku, ia sudah menghilang..." Yamamoto meniup lilinya.

"Hei! Lihat Tsuna! Ada sepotong tangan dibelakangmu!" goda Lambo. "LAMBO!" omel Tsuna sangking ketakutannya, ia sudah mau menangis, ia pun memeluk lengan Hibari dengan erat, sementara Hibari tampak tenang-tenang saja dan membiarkan sang kekasih memeluknya erat.

"Sudah, sudah." Chrome berusaha menenangkan Tsuna dan Lambo yang akhirnya beradu mulut.

"Arigatou, Chrome..." Lal Mirch tertawa kecil. "Dasar..." Ryohei berteriak, "SAWADA! JANGAN TAKUT! JADILAH EKSTRIM! JADILAH EKSTRIM!" Tsuna hanya sweatdropped melihat hal itu.

"Siapa sekarang?" tanya Giotto. Mukuro mengangkat tangannya.

"Kufufufu...ini pengalamanku waktu masih kelas 2...kufufufu..." Ujar Mukuro disertai tawa khasnya, Hibari mendecak kesal. "Jangan kebanyakan 'Kufufu' nanas jelek!"

"Diam kau, dasar pemilik burung – Hei, aku mau tanya, Hibird itu burung, penguin, atau ayam?" Tanya Mukuro – entah maksudnya ngelawak atau apa – Hibari langsung sweatdropped.

'Apakah Hibird itu mirip penguin?' batinnya.

"Cukup! Cukup! Cepat lanjutkan saja, kora!" Colonello pun menengahi mereka berdua.

"Kufufu, bermula saat aku ingin membeli sebuah – "

" – Doujinshi..." Reborn memotong pembicaraan Mukuro.

"BUKAN DOUJINSHI, HEI!" Sergah Mukuro dengan cepat, ia berniat mengatakan 'CD musik' malah menjadi 'Doujinshi' karena Reborn.

"Dasar nanas mesum." Komentar Hibari.

"Che, ini bermula saat aku mau membeli sebuah CD Musik!" Ralat Mukuro – tetapi tidak menyakinkan, bisa saja Reborn benar –.

"Kau tahu cerita tentang hantu ibu yang mencari anaknya, kan?" tanya Mukuro, kali ini wajahnya agak tegang, menandakan ia masih ketakutan dengan kejadian yang pernah menimpanya sewaktu itu.

"Hiee –! jangan cerita itu! Aku takut!" Rengek Tsuna lagi. "Urusai!" Giotto melemparkan glare ke adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Sewaktu itu, sudah hampir larut malam. Tepatnya jam 12 malam." Mukuro mulai bercerita. "Itu sudah mau pagi, dasar bodoh!" komentar Lal Mirch.

"Che, bisakah kau membiarkan aku bercerita sebentar?" Lal Mirch hanya melipat tangannya di dada. "Oke, kali ini aku akan bercerita!"

"Jadi, waktu itu sudah sangat larut, sehingga aku tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah Tsunayoshi atau si pemilik burung atau ayam, ya? Err, lupakan. Tidak mungkin aku ke rumah mereka berdua hanya untuk menumpang tidur."

Hibari dan Gokudera langsung berdiri begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah Tsunayoshi/Jyuudaime?!"

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! Permainan ini akan menjadi kacau karena kalian!" Omel Giotto.

Karena melihat wajah Giotto, Hibari dan Gokudera pun terpaksa duduk kembali ditempat masing-masing, sementara Mukuro melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terpotong lagi tadi.

"Saat melewati sebuah tiang listrik di distrik 3, aku melihat seorang wanita sedang berjalan terseok-seok, jarakku dengan wanita itu terbilang cukup dekat, hanya sekitar 5 meter darinya. Kemudian ia menyentuh bahuku, jujur saja, tangannya sangat dingin! Aku memberanikan diri untuk menengok, saat kulihat –" Mukuro menelan ludah. "Matanya –! Kedua bola matanya tidak ada, dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari kedua rongga matanya itu, rasanya jantungku mau behenti – Aku pun berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menatapnya langsung, dengan suara parau ia bertanya padaku...

"_**Apakah kau lihat anakku?" **_

Aku menunjuk kearah yang berlawanan, ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan sebelum terjadi apa-apa, aku berlari ke arah rumah dengan cepat, tetapi – aku menengok ke belakang, ia mengejarku! Dan, terakhir kali kuingat, aku kehilangan kesadaran dan – pingsan..te – terakhir kali aku berada dirumah Byakuran, Ce – cerita selesai –"

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Mukuro meniup lilin miliknya, kini Colonello dapat giliran.

"Hei Tsuna~ lihat! Ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat di jendela!" goda Colonello.

"Sialan! Hentikan!" Tsuna menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Hibari.

"Che, herbivore." Decak Hibari pelan.

"Selanjutnya aku! Dengarkan, kora!" Colonello memandang lilinya kemudian mulai bercerita. "Ini tentang kuil Namimori. Verde pernah bercerita padaku soal ini. Dulu, di kuil itu adalah tempat untuk mengorbankan gadis-gadis disini. Dahulu ada seorang gadis korban yang kabur dari kuil, ia kabur karena takut untuk di korbankan, dan ia bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari besar di dekat kuil. Sayangnya, ia ditemukan dan segera diseret ke dalam api pengorban. Dan, setiap hari anak-anak, tepatnya tanggal 5 Mei, gadis itu akan bergentayangan dan mencari korban berupa anak-anak yang suka bersembunyi di dalam lemari besar itu, dan sekarang lemari itu sudah dibakar. Dan, jiwa gadis itu semakin tidak tenang, setiap malam 5 Mei, ia akan muncul di dalam lemari dan menimbulkan suara 'Duk Duk' orang-orang menyatakan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, sayang – itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi." Colonello meniup lilinnya.

Ranting-ranting pohon diluar jendela bergesekkan, membuat suara-suara aneh, cuaca juga tampak tidak bersahabat, angin-angin bertiup kencang menyebabkan daun-daun gugur. Suara jam juga dapat terdengar jelas, seakan-akan mengalahkan suara badai diluar. Sekali lagi, suasana tegang menyelimuti mereka.

"5 Mei bukankah itu ulang tahun Hibari?" tanya Chrome. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Colonello tersenyum. "Itu artinya, malam kematian gadis itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Hibari."

Hibari tampak tidak peduli, ia tidak percaya pada cerita hantu seperti itu.

"Siapakah yang selanjutnya?" Tanya Asari. "Aku~" Lal Mirch membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Ini adalah sebuah Urban Legend. Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, jika benar, aku tidak tanggung akibatnya. Ini bermula dari seorang pria yang sedang terburu-buru, malam itu adalah malam yang dingin dan bersalju, sehingga transportasi tidak dapat bekerja.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita tua dengan membawa sebuah kantung besar, dengan tubuhnya yang bungkuk, ia berdiri di depan sang pemuda itu dan hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung besarnya itu –

"_**Maukah kau menerimanya?"**_ Tanya wanita tua itu, ternyata yang dikeluarkannya itu adalah sepotong kaki! Sang pemuda menolak, lalu hendak menghampiri sebuah taksi yang berhenti di ujung jalan.

Dan – kau tahu? Malam itu juga, ditemukan seorang korban tanpa kaki sebelah. Dan korban tersebut adalah si pemuda tadi. Sebenarnya, ada cara untuk menolaknya tanpa mati. Katakan seperti ini: "Maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya, sebaiknya kau berikan kepada orang lain – " atau sebut nama orang itu, jika tidak, kita terpaksa menerimanya dan hidup dengan memiliki tiga kaki." Lal Mirch mengakhiri ceritanya dan meniup lilin miliknya.

"Apakah semua sudah bercerita?" tanya Giotto.

"Asari, Gokudera, Hibari, Chrome, Reborn, Tsuna, dan Sasagawa belum." Jawab Yamamoto dengan cenigran di wajahnya.

"Hum...Tsuna, aku tidak yakin..." ujar Giotto facepalm.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Omel Tsuna yang kesal karena daritadi ia ditakut-takuti, lagipula hanya dirinya yang gemetaran, memang benar-benar Dame-Tsuna.

"Reborn berada disebelahku, jadi Reborn terakhir." Ujar Giotto lagi, sambil mengacuhkan Tsuna, adiknya yang sedari tadi terus menerus merengek.

"Di sebelah Lal Mirch ada Asari, jadi giliran Asari sekarang..." Giotto pun memelankan suaranya kemudian melirik Asari.

"Baiklah...kejadian ini bermula saat aku bermain seruling sendirian di malam hari. Waktu itu sangat gelap, jadi aku pergi meletakkan serulingku dan pergi ke kamar mandi –" Asari menghentikan ceritanya sebentar dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Disaat aku kembali meniup serulingku, seruling itu tidak berbunyi, aku mencoba meniupnya berulang kali, setelah diperiksa, ternyata itu adalah sebuah jari! Dan aku berlari kencang ke kamar Yamamoto sambil membanting pintu, terakhir kali aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang dari luar dan amarah Yamamoto, cerita selesai." Asari meniup lilinnya.

"Jadi itu kau? Ya ampun, aku sangat kaget sampai terlonjak dari kasur!" Timpal Yamamoto.

"Ahahahaha! Kau memang selalu tampak bodoh, Yakyuu-baka!" Tawa Gokudera meledak.

Dan, satu per satu orang bercerita, kecuali Tsuna yang sudah terlalu ketakutan. Salah satu cerita yang paling aneh itu cerita Gokudera, ia bercerita tentang hantu petasan, ada-ada saja.

Dan sampai lah ke peserta terakhir, Reborn.

"Kalian tidak menyadari? Bahwa anggota kita bertambah." Ujar Reborn dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Maa, Reborn, jangan menakuti kami!" omel Tsuna. "Tidak, itu benar. Giotto, coba kau hitung, ada berapa."

"Um...satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, ti – tiga belas..." Giotto bungkam. Semua yang ada disana bungkam.

"Co – coba hitung ulang!" ujar Colonello.

Giotto menghitung ulang, hasilnya sama saja.

"Sa – sama saja! Tetap tiga belas orang!" sergah Giotto.

"Se – sebut nama saja, deh! Giotto!"

"Yamamoto!"

"Mukuro!"

"Colonello!"

"Mirch!"

"Hibari..."

"Tsunayoshi"

"J – Jyuudaime!" Gokudera menunjuk ke arah Tsuna. "A – ada apa Gokudera – k – kun?"

"Selamat malam..." terdengar suara lirih dari belakang, Tsuna dan Hibari menengok, Tsuna sangat kaget melihat sosok tubuh tanpa kepala yang hancur dengan kepalanya berada di tangannya.

"HUAAA!" pekik Tsuna, Hibari juga tampak terkejut. Satu kamar menjadi panik.

"Halo nona..." Lal Mirch dikagetkan dengan hantu korban kecelakaan, tubuhnya hancur dengan beberapa bagian yang robek dan terpisah-pisah. Sungguh menyeramkan.

" Mukuro – sama!" Pekik Chrome saat muncul sosok gadis berkimono dengan kepala yang – hampir – putus.

"Hi – hie! Nyalakan lampunya, Asari!"

Prek. Lampu dinyalakan, yang ada di kamar menghela nafas lega.

"Hoi, kalian." Tampak Alaude di depan pintu dengan G. dan Daemon di belakangnya, kemudian muncul Reborn dari belakang Alaude.

"Ciaossu! Kalian sedang apa?"

"L – lho! Re – Reborn!" Tsuna dan Giotto tergagap. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Bu – bukannya tadi kau ikut permainan?"

"Permainan apa?"

"Ja – jadi, yang di sebelah Giotto itu – "

"Su – sudah, ah! Aku tidur!" Yamamoto dan Asari kembali ke kasurnya, begitu juga Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan semua yang ikut permainan kecuali Lal Mirch yang tidur dengan Kyoko dan Haru. Ia sudah turun ke bawah.

Sesosok pria berpakaian hitam dengan wajah rata dan hancur, dan kaki yang tidak bisa menapak di tanah berdiri di ambang jendela.

"Selamat malam, Giotto."

OWARI~

Akane: gaje!

Rina: gini-gini ide gue juga!

Rofu: review, ya! Nanti dapet foto eike lagi mandi!#abaikan

SO, MIND TO REVIEW?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
